hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcanist (Mega Walls)
The Arcanist is a class in Mega Walls that has very unique abilities and also the class that has the fastest energy gain (36 energy per hit). While playing the class, your main feature is your ability, which is a beam that will create an explosion and damage the enemies hit by it. If you have killed someone, you get speed 1, 2, or 3 and get regen 2, allowing you to harvest kills with the beam. The Arcanist is also a very strong class, and potentially tanky, as when it's kit is upgraded fully, It will gain Diamond Leggings & a Diamond Sword. Arcanist (Fighter, Damage) This class is a hero class and costs 10,000 coins to unlock. Arcane Beam (Skill) This ability is extremely useful for the Arcanist class. Although the beam does not do a lot of damage, it can hit through a few players making it handy in group fights especially when they are unarmored. Read further to understand its true power. Casts a beam that hits players, charge up by hitting people and mining. (Especially useful to blockhit in big battles so you maximize damage) EPH: 36 Tempest (Passive) If you have gotten a kill, you get speed 1, 2 or 3 for 6 seconds, and regeneration 2 for x amount of seconds. This skill can be very useful for kill farming as it allows you the ability to chase down other players. Arcane Explosion (Passive) This skill is not very useful, because it doesn't match with the current set of abilities of the Arcanist, and it has a bad activation chance, and thus a bad damage output. It is mainly to break strafes and combos, and not meant to deal damage. Arcane Mining (Gathering) This not only speeds up the mining process before the walls fall, but it can be used to beam the diamonds in the middle of the map. The beam only mines ores such as iron ore, coal ore, and everyone's favorite diamond ore. Arcanist Kit Arcanist Kit I: Iron Sword (Unbreaking II) + 2 Steak Arcanist Kit II: Iron Sword (Unbreaking II) + 2 Steak + Health Potion Arcanist Kit III: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + 2 Steak + Health Potion + Speed Potion Arcanist Kit IV: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Leggings Blast Protection I + 2 Steak + Health Potion + Speed Potion Arcanist Kit V: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Pants Blast Protection I + 2 Steak + Health Potion + 2''' Speed Potions Arcanist Kit VI: Iron Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Pants Blast Protection I + '''3 Steak + Health Potion + 2 Speed Potions Arcanist Kit VII: Diamond Sword Unbreaking II + Diamond Pants Blast Protection I + 3 Steak + Health Potion + 2 Speed Potions Arcanist Kit VIII: Diamond Sword Unbreaking III + Diamond Pants Blast Protection I,Protection I + 3 Steak + 2''' Health Potions + 2 Speed Potions Arcanist Kit IX: Diamond Sword Unbreaking III + Diamond Pants Blast Protection II,Protection II''' + 3 Steak + 2 Health Potions + 2 Speed Potions Note: You cannot remove kit items from inventory, and when you die they don't drop on the ground 'Prestige' Note: You receive energy when mining Iron and Coal ore, you also able to mine Iron and Coal with your ability. Skins Tips and Tricks * The Arcanist is a very offensive class, the Arcane Beam can be devastating if fully utilized, as you can fire it every 3 hits. It is is very effective to blockhit during a fight, as it will constantly activate your Arcane Beam, chipping away fast at your opponent's health. Category:Mega Walls classes